This project has three goals. The first is to evaluate the Fermi window function in terms of the figures of merit which are used in signal processing theory to characterize the classic window functions. The second is to define figures of merit which have utility specific to signal apodization for image reconstruction and to study the adjustable parameters of the Fermi function using these figures of merit and simulations. The third is to explore the sources of truncation artifacts in reconstructed MR images and to seek an optimal way for their suppression. The first goal was accomplished during the past year (manuscript submitted). During the coming year, we plan to accomplish the second goal and to make substantial progress in the third.